Ethraka (Boss)
About Ethraka (The Tdulian Derika) is a very dangerous Derika of Darkness. He has 10,000 health and is very dangerous. He is the cousin of EcuramFerata, his arhenemy. Hes one of two recognized HyperDerika. He is found in The Kingdom of Dreithar inside a Darkness Fortress. Cutscenes (The player is walking through a corridor of a Darkness Fortress) ?: Hello, weakling. (A Dark Derikan Scythe lands right in front of the player, nearly hitting theyre body) Player: Who are you? ?: Ha! Like im going to answer that! (Illegible words sounding like snarling are heard and a Shadow Behemoth appears at the end of the corridor) ?: These cant be killed, ya know. (The shadow behemoth strikes at the player, missing by only a millimeter on purpose) Player: Oh my gosh. The battle begins with the Shadow Behemoth charging at the player. To avoid being killed, the player must jump on the sides of the fort to dodge the shadow behemoth. If the play does so correctly, the shadow behemoth will run past them and burst through the wall. The next cutscene will appear after this happens. (The SB's hand catches him from falling) SB: RAWR! Player: What else am I supposed to do with this thing!? (The SB comes up and gets ready to kill the player) Player: Oh no... ?: Oh yes... (The SB falls through the fortress right before they attack the player) SB: AAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH ?: You little.... (A light flickers over where the creature is, revealing a person looking slight bit older, stronger, and scarier than Ecuram) Player: Are you... Ecuram's cousin, Ethraka?... Ethraka: I thought youd never guess! Listen, weakling. I'll give you a choie- leave or stay and die. A GUI will come up with a "Stay and Fight" button and a "Leave like a coward" button. If the player selects the leave button, they will have to restart the battle in a different fort. If they choose to stay, the cutscene will progress. Ethraka: Very well then (Ethraka summons a horde of creatures) In the horde are ''all creatures and their variations, not including bosses. ''Each mob has three of themself and WILL clone if the battle has gone on for too long. Ethraka will send hallucinations to the player, which MUST be defeated to progress. Fake items that spawn will set off minibombs that subtract 1 heart from the player must be avoided. Often, the player will recieve Nausea, Blindess, and any other vision-distorting effects. This makes the battle harder than the Scourge in the one round. Once all of the mobs have been defeated, the next cutscene will come. Ethraka: What are you!? Player: What do you mean?... Ethraka: Are you some sort of Ferika!? Player: I dont think so... (Ethraka glares at the player and a heart beat loop is heard as time slows down for the player, but not for Ethraka) Ethraka: This is your end! Player: (slow-motion voice) Huh? This is the final round. Time is slown down for the player but is regular for Ethraka. The player must fight Ethraka with no help. He must be fought in ranged combat or else the player will die instantly if they get too close and have to start the whole round all over again. Ethraka has devistating melee range and damage, able to easily kill a player in diamond armour, and in some cases Rejin Armour. The player will have all of the vision distorting effects in this battle. (But not all at the same time) The final cutscene is when Ethraka has 1000 more hearts. Ethraka: (deep, slown down and ominous voice) Do you have any idea what happens when im angry!? Player: I have a bad feeling about this... (Ethraka starts to change form, going through several creatures the player has never seen before) Ethraka: (with the voice) Your going to regret this! (Ethraka turns into a creature beyond the player's comprehension, looking only like black smoke) ?: Ethraka! (The player looks at the speaker and sees Ecuram) Ethraka: (still with the voice) Ecuram. We meet again. (Ecuram jumps in front of Ethraka and the two go into a deep battle) Ecuram: Run, ! Run! (The player runs away, leaving Ecuram fighting Ethraka) Player: Oh my gosh.... (The player jumps out of the fort just as it collapses) Player: What?... (The player looks around for Ecuram, but he is nowhere.) The battle ends and several random endgame items from bosses the player has already killed fall from the sky. TBC Category:Highly Feared Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Derikas Category:Tdul Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mob Variations Category:Steve Variations Category:Haskorane Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Demigods Category:Poisonous Mobs Category:Robotic Mobs Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Ghost Mobs